


Nothing Else (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N is jealous of Clarke and Bellamy’s relationship.





	Nothing Else (Bellamy Blake x reader)

Bellamy and I have been dating for a while now. After we landed on Earth, we hit it off and things happened very quickly. We’ve been through a lot and I couldn’t have ever gone through all this mess without him. He was my rock and I loved him so much. 

I trust him with all my heart but I always wondered if Clarke and Bellamy liked each other. Both of them were natural born leaders and they work perfectly as a team. I was jealous of their relationship; I was Bellamy’s girlfriend but I couldn’t help but think that they were great for each other.

Sitting in the dropship, I helped Monty and Raven with making ammo for our weapon. I heard the hatch open and Bellamy popped in. 

‘Can I borrow my girlfriend for a bit?’ he smiled as he motioned me to come. I quickly eye Raven, hoping she would say no. 

‘Go ahead, we’re almost done anyways.’ Raven smirked but noticed the look on my face. ‘Actually, I need her with something. Monty go with Bellamy for a sec.’ 

‘Finally, a break.’ Monty jumped out of his seat and leaves with Bellamy. 

‘Okay, spill.’ Raven spoke with a serious face. ‘Wait, you’re not pregnant are you?’ 

I laughed, ‘No, oh no.’ 

‘Then what? You guys are like the happiest couple in camp.’ 

‘I’m probably being paranoid but I think they’re something going on with Bellamy and Clarke.’ I mumbled. 

Raven suddenly bursted out laughing. ‘You’re crazy.’ 

‘I know but I guess I’m jealous.’ 

‘Look, he’s your boyfriend. I can tell he’s in love with you. He never shuts about you, ever.’ she chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, Y/N.’

Maybe I just had to hear it from someone because I was in relief. I hugged Raven, ‘You might be right. Thank you.’ 

Raven grinned, ‘Anything for you, bestie.’ I smiled back as I leave the dropship and saw Bellamy waiting for me outside. He waved at me as I run towards him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

As he wrapped his strong arms around me, I stroked his freckled cheek. ‘I’m not complaining at all but you’re not acting like yourself. What’s gotten into you?’ 

I sighed, knowing that I should tell him the truth. ‘Are you and Clarke a thing?’ 

Bellamy looks at me with a confused look. ‘But you and I are a thing.’ 

‘Yeah, I know but sometimes I feel like you guys might be I don’t know.’ I mumble as I stare into Bellamy’s eyes. ‘Cute together.’

‘Y/N, she’s a friend. Nothing else.’ he smiled lightly. ‘You’ll always be mine. Besides, only you and I will look cute together.’


End file.
